Texas Profilage
by natacha77
Summary: ente FBI et ranch Isabella et son équipe vont avoir du travail, deux affaires, de belles amitiées venez lire vous verrez...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a vous lecteurs et lectrices **

**voici ma nouvelle histoire et j'espere que tout comme la précédente celle-ci vous plaira, je vous met pour l'instant le prologue qui vous met un peu la puce à l'oreille quant à ce qui va se passer, mais garde un peu de suspence quand même.**

**J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires**

**Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.**

** TEXAS PROFILAGE**

**RANCH ET F.B.I UN MELANGE HORS DU COMMUN**

**Prologue:**

J'ai souvent pensé que lorsque l'on regardait le ciel on pouvait se représenter sa vie, du moins c'est ce que je ressens en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Depuis que je suis toute jeune je vis près de la nature, parmi les chevaux des êtres magnifiques et nobles, qui nous rendent notre respect, ils m'ont beaucoup apportés leurs aides pendant les moments difficiles.

Depuis cinq ans maintenant je suis devenue dresseuse des chevaux dans mon propre ranch, mais je suis aussi depuis une dizaine d'années devenue profileur au sein du F.B.I, j'aime ce métier mais plusieurs événements m'ont fait prendre une pause d'un an, la principale et plus dure est la perte de la personne la plus cher à mes yeux, mon mari, malgré cette douleur un bonheur est arrivé pour m'aider à surmonter cela notre fille, mon rayon de soleil et pour finir une équipe géniale toujours présente quand j'en ai besoin.

Entre joie et tristesse, je reprends du service prochainement et j'en suis ravie malgré tout.

Maintenant place à mon histoire qui sera loin d'être simple pour mon équipe et moi même.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour a tous**_

J'espere que la suite vous plaira, j'attends vos avis avecimpatience afin de savoir si je la continue ou non :)

Bonne lecture a vous

Merci a cooky71 pour sa motivation

_**CHAPITRE 1: **_

En scelle sur Sultan mon fidèle compagnon, un pur sang arabe de couleur noir avec pour seule distinction une tache blanche sur son sabot avant droit, je me balade tout près du ranch, avec ma puce de dix mois assise devant moi collé à mon ventre, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, j'adore ses moments passés toutes les deux, une façon de se ressourcer avant de bientôt reprendre la direction du travail, même si mes horaires sont assez aménagés et que je travail principalement chez moi, j'ai toujours du mal à la laisser en garde auprès dune tierce personne, mon travail reste dangereux et autant vous dire que ma famille a eu beaucoup de mal à accepter mon choix concernant celui-ci, mais j'aime ce que je fait, aider les autres est ce que j'ai toujours voulue faire, j'ai failli arrêter il y a de cela 9 mois, suite à une tragédie pour nous, mais j'ai fait une promesse et je la respecterais pour lui et trouverais le responsable.

Je prends la direction du retour, l'heure du déjeuné approche et Elisabeth s'impatiente, la faim sûrement, le paysage est plaisant, la forêt à perte de vue, j'aperçois la grande bâtisse blanche, notre maison, assez simple mais très fonctionnelle, car lors de réunion du personnel elle regroupe une bonne vingtaine de personne et croyez-moi cela prend de la place.

Je m'approche d'un hangar de couleur rouille, qui englobe une vingtaine de box pour mes chevaux, je veux qu'ils aient ce qu'il y a de meilleurs pour eux, je descends de ma monture et attrape ma puce pour la déposer au sol le temps de desceller Sultan, pour pouvoir ensuite l'emmener dans un enclos qu'il puisse paître tranquillement.

Ma puce dans mon bras droit et les rênes dans ma main gauche, nous nous dirigeons vers l'enclos, quand je m'aperçois qu'une voiture inconnue est garé non loin, je fronce les sourcils n'ayant pas l'habitude d'avoir des visites hormis mes amis et collègues, deux hommes habillés de costumes gris foncé sortent du véhicule et s'approche de moi.

Etant à l'intérieur de l'enclos je les regarde arrivés, une crainte m' envahie quelque peu, ce pourquoi je préfère rester près de mes fidèles compagnons, ils ont toujours su m'apaiser.

Je dépose ma puce au sol, instinctivement Sultan la place sous ses deux antérieurs, comme-ci il sentait un danger et jouait du coup les gardes du corps, ce qui pour le coup fait stopper la progression des deux hommes et ils regardent inquiet ma fille, je ressens deux présences derrière moi, en me tournant je peux voir Zeus et Iris, le premier est un Andalou sa robe est de couleur chocolat, une prestance sublime et la deuxième est une pure race espagnol, sa robe de couleur blanche tachetée, assez impressionnant quant on les voit près de nous.

Je vois Jacob, un ami Texas ranger avec eux, ce qui me rassure et m'intrigue encore plus je dois l'avouer, que viennent-ils faire là tout les trois ?

Mon ami engage le premier la conversation.

-Salut Isabella comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va merci et toi ?

-Bien.

-Puis-je savoir qui sont ces personnes et ce qu'ils font ici Jacob ? Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas que les inconnus viennent ici ?

-Oui je sais mais la c'est pour une bonne raison t'en fait pas.

-Que fait la C.I.A ici ?

-Comment savez-vous que nous sommes de la C.I.A ? Me demande un des deux hommes.

-Pas difficile vu vos tenues et votre façon de vous tenir, et quant-ont sait mon métier ça explique tout aussi ? Ce qu'apparemment vous ne devez savoir.

-Nous savons qui vous êtes d'où notre présence ici agent Isabella Carter. Je me présente agent Stéphane Andrews et mon collègue agent Luc Matis.

Ils voulurent s'approcher mais instinctivement Zeus et Iris se placèrent à mes côtés un peu plus en avant, ce qui arrêta la progression des agents.

-Pourquoi font-ils cela ? Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

-L'instinct mon cher, voyez-vous ils ne vous connaissent pas et vous souhaitez entrer dans leur territoire ils n'apprécient guère. Leur dis-je tout en posant une main sur chacune de leur encolure pour les rassurer.

-Je comprends. Me réponds l'agent Andrews. Pouvons-nous vous parlez pour vous expliquez notre venus ici ?

-Bien-sure j'arrive de suite le temps de détacher mon cheval, Jacob peux-tu prendre Eli et l'emmener à Maria ?

-Pas de soucis ma belle, allez viens voir parrain ma chérie on va allez se restaurer tout les deux, pendant que maman parle avec ces messieurs.

Il prend Eli dans ses bras et elle lui fait un grand sourire, se qui me conforte tout les jours dans l'idée de l'avoir choisit en temps que parrain pour elle.

-Attention à toi si tu lui fait avaler trop de bêtises !

-T'inquiète pas Izzie. Rigole t-il en partant vers la maison.

Après avoir libéré mon compagnon, je sors de l'enclos et me dirige vers les deux agents, en me posant bon nombre de question, car ce n'est jamais bon quant on vient vous chercher directement chez vous pour une affaire.

-Bien messieurs je suis à vous, je vous écoutes !

-Nous avons besoin de vous pour une affaire assez compliquée, il nous faut un profileur et nous avons pensé à vous car votre réputation vous précède.

-Jusque là je vous suis mais vous devez savoir que je ne travail pas seule mais avec mon équipe car on est un tout, il est hors de question que je les laisse de côtés.

-Nous nous attendions à cette réponse donc nous acceptons votre équipe cela va de soit.

-Si nous sommes d'accord sur se point, j'attends maintenant de savoir ce que vous attendez de nous ?

-Depuis maintenant deux ans nous sommes sur une enquête assez grosse, un homme, ce que nous supposons bien sure, s'en prend à des hommes de préférence en couple, il les poignarde en plein cœur, nous n'arrivons jamais à l'avoir à chacun de ses méfaits, avec votre participation nous pourrions enfin établir un profil psychologique et certainement cerner plus facilement « l'as de cœur » nous l'avons surnommé comme cela car un seul coup de poignard en plein cœur lui suffit.

-Ok donc il vous faut juste un profil ou vous avez aussi besoin de nos compétences ?

-En faite nous souhaitons que pour cette affaire nous coopérions ensemble car votre équipe est assez réputé pour la résolution d'affaire.

-Bien, pour ma part je suis assez d'accord pour vous aider maintenant il me faut voir avec mon équipe s'ils sont disponible, car vous devez savoir que j'étais en congé actuellement, donc je ne connais pas leurs occupations ce jusque lundi jour ou je devais reprendre, je vais les appeler de suite comme cela vous aurez une réponse assez vite.

-Allez-y nous allons attendre près de la voiture.

Je leurs fait un signe de tête, puis me dirige vers la pâture de mes chevaux je m' appuis à celle-ci tout en composant le numéro de mon annaliste favorite, je n'ai pas longtemps a attendre pour l'entendre.

-IZZYE ! bon ok là elle m'a eue j'en ai presque perdu l'audition.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Angie, comment vas-tu ?

-Beaucoup mieux depuis que je t'ai au téléphone, tu sais que l'équipe est assez pressée de te retrouver, notre chef nous manques ma belle.

-Vous me manquez aussi rassure-toi, dis-moi peux-tu nous mettre en téléconférence avec le reste de l'équipe, sans leur dire pourquoi ?

-Bien sure chef, dans 5 secondes ce sera fait, voilà !

-Angie pourquoi cet appel ? Demande Jasper mon second, qui le temps de mon congé me remplace.

-Oh ma chérie je savais que je te manquais. Rigole Emmett un de mes équipiers plus spécifié sur le comportement.

-EMMETT !

-Izzie ?

-Et oui c'est bien moi. Dis-je en rigolant.

-Alors ça c'est une bonne surprise ma belle, Comment vas-tu ? Me demande Jasper.

-Je vais bien merci, je suis heureuse de vous entendre tous, mais je vous appel car je risque de reprendre ma place plus vite que prévu les gars, j'ai ici chez moi deux agents de la C.I.A , qui requiers notre aide sur l'affaire de « l'as de cœur », donc si je vous ai tous réunis au téléphone c'est pour avoir votre accord ou désaccord.

-Ou la ça doit être une grosse affaire pour qu'ils se déplacent directement chez toi, mais pourquoi ne pas être venu ici à l'agence ?

-Emmett qui dirige l'équipe ? Demande Angie.

-Izzie pourquoi ? Lui répondit-il.

-Tout simplement car elle n'est pas avec nous donc cela ne leur aurait été d'aucune utilité de venir ici, tu comprends ? Lui explique alors mon second.

-Aucune importance, tous ici avons le même pouvoir donc êtes vous intéressez ?

-Pour ma part je te suis. Me répond Angie

-Idem pour moi. Dit Emmett.

-Pas de soucis pour moi non plus, mais comment fait-on ? Me demande alors Jasper.

-Est-ce que quelques jours au « Ranch du soleil » vous tentent ? Cela nous laissera le temps de tout coordonner et de mettre au point un profil psychologique avec leur dossier, cela me laissera aussi du temps pour gérer qui s'occupera de ma princesse.

-Une semaine au Ranch alors là ma valise est déjà prête. Nous dit Angie.

-J'avoue que ton idée me plaît, je suis pour. Me dit Jasper.

-J'en suis bien sure.

-Ok alors je vous attends avec impatience, en attendant je vais récupérer toute les infos qu'ils ont, tenez-moi au courant quand vous êtes ici. Leur dis-je.

Après des aux revoir assez joyeux, je raccroche le téléphone et me dirige vers nos deux agents, je leur fait part de l'accord de mon équipe et leur demande de m'apporter demain matin toute les informations qu'ils ont en leur possession pour que l'on puisse établir un profil assez correct, ils partirent peu de temps après et moi je rentre chez moi retrouver ma puce et mon ami Jacob.

-Ca y est tu reprends le boulot alors ?

-Et oui que veux-tu je leur manquais. .

-Moi qui voulais te demander de l'aide sur une enquête ça va être compliqué maintenant.

-Tu sais très bien que si tu as besoin je t'aiderais, quel est cette enquête ?

-En faite vois-tu depuis plusieurs temps nous avons découvert un réseau de combat de boxe illégal, le souci qui se pose c'est que nous n'avons personne qui connaisse la boxe parfaitement, pour pouvoir l'infiltrer dans le milieu, nous avons un des boxeurs comme indic donc il nous permettrait d'introduire cette personne vois-tu ?

-Oui je vois et je suppose que connaissant mes aptitudes en boxe tu pensais à moi comme infiltrée ou je me trompe ?

-Non tu as bien compris, tu n'auras pas besoin d'y être 24h/24, seulement une ou deux soirée par semaine et t'aillant déjà vue tu es une combattante hors paire.

-Bien mais pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à faire tomber celui qui est à la tête ?

-Il faut déjà que tu sache que le boxeur qui sert d'indic est un de mes amis qui c'est retrouver là dedans après c' être fait avoir, un prêt pas rembourser, donc déjà j'aimerais l'aider et aussi faire cesser tout ses combats.

-Ok alors fait moi rencontrer ton ami que j'en apprenne un peu plus sur ce milieu, mais évite d'en parler devant l'équipe qui arrive demain, car autant te dire qu'ils ne seront pas mais alors pas du tout de cet avis, je le fais car c'est ton ami mais comme couverture nous dirons que je t'aide sur une affaire de combat mais s'en parler d'infiltration on est d'accord ?

-Oui ne t'en fait pas je comprends et je te remercie de m'aider ainsi que pour mon ami.

-De rien aller assez parler boulot pour aujourd'hui.

-Oui tu as raison, alors comment ce passe la vie au ranch ?

-Tout va bien, les chevaux sont assez calmes donc le dressage en est d'autant plus simple, je n'ai pas de nouveaux arrivant de prévus pour l'instant.

-C'est toujours impressionnant de les voir agir avec toi, comme tout à l'heure par exemple, de vrai garde du corps.

-Ils protègent simplement les personnes qu'ils aiment voilà tout, aller je vais allez coucher cette jeune fille qui commence à fatiguer là.

J'attrape ma princesse de sur les genoux de son parrain, Jacob décide qu'il est temps pour lui de rentrer, je l'accompagne à la porte de ma maison, après des aux revoir je monte les escaliers qui mène aux chambres, en haut des marches un long couloir ce présente, il y a dix pièces, soit huit chambres une salle de bain et mon bureau, mon mari rêvai d'une grande famille voilà pourquoi autant de pièce à l'étage, les chambres sont toutes identiques, seule la couleur diffère.

Mes pas me mène vers la chambre de ma fille qui se situe juste à coté de la mienne, cette pièce est de couleur rose et chocolat, le bas des murs est chocolat alors que le haut est rose,quelque petit papillon sont disposé à divers endroit en décoration, un lit a barreau en bois ainsi qu'une table à langer et une armoire assorties. Dans un coin se trouve un coffre à jouet fait avec amour par son père où sont ranger tout ses jouets.

Une fois ma puce couché dans son lit, bordé et un gros câlin accompagné d'un bisou, je part me coucher dans mon antre à moi, ma chambre est de couleur beige et caramel, chaque pan de mur comporte une couleur différente, j'aime ses couleurs si apaisante, je m'assois sur mon lit et me met à repenser à ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l' heure.

Même si je sais que je dois reprendre mon poste bientôt, je ne me suis pas préparer à ce que cela soit si rapide, je souffle et me dit qu'après tout c'est peut-être pas si mal, même si devoir laisser ma princesse va être mon plus gros souci, je sais et connais assez mon équipe pour savoir qu'eux vont s'inquiéter pour autre chose lors du retour au bureau soit l'absence de mon principal coéquipier, mon mari, c'est j'en suis sûre aussi une des principales raison pour laquelle ils ont si vite accepter de venir ici, même si un séjour au ranch leur plaît toujours, un sourire naît sur mes lèvres en pensant à eux, ce sont plus que mes équipiers ce sont ma famille, nous sommes tous les cinq avec ma puce une famille.

C'est pourquoi nous avons mis Angie, Angela de son vrai nom et analyste de notre équipe, marraine d' Elisabeth, autant vous dire que les deux sont très contente de ce choix, elle à toujours su me comprendre avant tout le monde, ce qui parfois est assez pratique mais à d'autres moments assez gênant, ce choix à été fait avec l'accord du papa, nous nous étions mis d'accord lui choisissait la marraine et moi le parrain, on avait bien rit ce jour là d'ailleurs, car tout en étant synchro nous avons donné les noms en même temps, autant dire que nous savions à l'avance qui aurait ses rôles auprès de notre fille. Angie est une jeune femme simple, de long cheveux châtain bouclés, des yeux d'un vert hypnotique, un corps svelte qui attire bien des hommes mais pour l'instant elle aime son statut de célibataire et avec ce métier ce n'est parfois pas plus mal.

Emmett dit Em est lui un ami sincère, sa plus grande force est son côté toujours optimiste et blagueur, mais cela fait aussi son charme et ce qui fait que nous adorons l'avoir parmi nous, mais surtout il est le spécialiste du comportement dans notre équipe, autant vous avouer qu'il est doué mais j'évite de le lui dire trop souvent sinon il a tendance a prendre la grosse tête pour nous embêter, il se considère comme le tonton d'Eli et dès qu'elle le voit elle rigole toute seule, quand je vous dit qu'il a une vrai tête de clown même ma fille le pense. C'est un homme de taille moyenne, brun aux cheveux court, avec des yeux bleus.

Quand à Jasper lui est mon second et ma plus grande béquille depuis le décès inopiné de mon époux, mais aussi depuis plus de dix ans que nous sommes coéquipier, je le considère comme un très bon ami, il sait tout de moi comme je sais tout de lui et cela ne me gêne pas, au sein de l'équipe il est celui qui s'occupe de tout ce qui touche le côté psychologique lors des enquêtes et c'est pas toujours facile croyez-moi. Nous avons fait nos début au sein de service F.B.I spécialisation Profilage ensemble. Il a un penchant pour le sport, d'où son corps athlétique, un teint halé, ayant des yeux gris qui vous font tout avouer et des cheveux blond mi-long et ondulé.

Pour ma part je suis un peu tout cela, mais surtout je suis la chef de ce groupe sympathique, ils arrivent parfois à me rendre la vie impossible mais c'est ce qui fait la cohésion du groupe, nous savons quand il le faut être professionnel mais nous savons aussi relâcher la pression, c'est plus qu'un besoin mais une obligation dans ce métier, car plus d'un cas peu se révéler dur psychologiquement même après tant d' année de pratique, coordonner mes coéquipiers est ma mission mais surtout les garder en vie et près de ma puce et moi.

Nous sommes quatre dans cette équipe et nous avons élucidé beaucoup d'enquêtes.

Nous avons une réputation dans de nombreux pays, nous sommes souvent réquisitionnés par des service de police ou du gouvernement, mais nous restons nous même et unis.

L'équipe « **Texas Profilage** » comme nous avons été surnommés, un nom qui nous va bien compte tenu du fait que nous venons tous d'ici, est toujours prête à aider.

Sur ces belles pensées des personnes importantes dans ma vie, je ferme les yeux et trouve le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ;)

j'avoue avoir été tres surpris du nombre de reviews et de visite pour cette histoire, je tiens a tous vous remercier pour vos encouragements.

J'espere que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant.

J'attends vos reviews et vous laisse sur cette suite

Bisous

_**CHAPITRE DEUX :**_

Le soleil se lève à peine que je suis déjà réveiller, pressé je l'avoue de revoir mes amis, mais je dois aussi m'occuper des mes chevaux, j'ai des personnes pour s'occuper du nettoyage mais quand je suis présente mes bébés, soit Zeus, Iris et Sultan, reste à ma charge, il reste assez d'autres chevaux pour leur offrir de l'occupation, lors de mes absences ils prennent la relève, mais pour le dressage seule moi suit habilité à le faire.

J'aime ces moments passé auprès d'eux, ils sont reposant, arrivé devants leur box, ils sont déjà en attente de caresse et de pouvoir sortir se dégourdir les sabots, un petit rire me sort de ma contemplation, Eli qui se trouve dans mes bras se retrouve avec la tête d'Iris sur son torse, ce qui lui provoque des chatouilles et elle est très chatouilleuse, en voyant la scène je rigole moi aussi, elle tente avec ses petites mains de pousser la jument mais n'a pas la force nécessaire.

Je regarde Iris et lui dit :

-Je vois que tu as trouvé l'endroit stratégique d'Eli ma belle.

La jument relève le tête vers moi et la dirige vers ma main tendue afin de lui caresser sa crinière.

-Tu sais comment amadouer les gens toi hein ! Lui dis-je.

Un léger hennissement d'Iris me répond, j'attrape un licol et le passe sur elle afin de pouvoir la diriger vers l'enclos de pâture, une fois fait je retourne à l'intérieur afin de m'occuper de Zeus, plus fougueux que sa comparse, mais tout aussi docile à s'occuper, je le regarde courir dans l'enclos afin de se dégourdir ses pattes et souris, heureuse d'avoir à m'occuper d'animaux si beau.

Après ma contemplation je vais sortir mon cheval, Sultan, qui ne se situe pas a même endroit que ses deux compères, lui est dans un enclos plus au fond, l'avantage de l'âge, aillant un an de plus il a le droit à un petit traitement de faveur soit un enclos plus grand mais les autres sont assez spacieux malgré tout. A peine a t' il entendu mes pas qu'il s'approche et passe sa tête par dessus sa porte afin que je puisse le caresser et qu'il me voit arriver, je pose ma main sur sa crinière, douce et soyeuse et le gratte en même temps, il adore cela. Une forte relation c'est établie entre nous deux, d'une part car c'est un cadeau de mon mari, j'avais repéré ce jeune poulain lors d'une vente aux enchères d'un maître peu enclin à la gentillesse envers sa mère et lui, j'en avais fait part à Marc, mon mari, il désapprouvait totalement le fait de maltraiter un animal, il est alors aller le voir afin de lui parler, il apprit alors que la pouliche était déjà vendue mais que l'acheteur ne voulait pas du poulain, alors il me fit la surprise en revenant avec dans la main le licol tenant celui-ci, à peine arriver vers moi que le poulain l'a devancer pour coller son museau sur mon bras afin que je le caresse, cela m'avait fait rire car ça prouvait déjà qu'il avait du caractère, qu'il a toujours d'ailleurs, mais il s'avère aussi être un ami hors paire et un protecteur envers ma puce et moi, s'il ne vous connaît pas, il se dresse entre vous et nous et croyez moi cela fait réfléchir vue la taille de Sultan.

Avec lui pas besoin de licol, le dressage n'a jamais été utile pour lui à ce niveau là, il reste au pas près de moi, comme un garde du corps, cette constatation m'arrache un sourire, j'attrape Eli que j'ai posé près du box sur une botte de foin afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal si elle tombe, elle a d'ailleurs défait une bonne partie à Sultan qui s'empresse de lui prendre des mains, aucune crainte de ma part en le voyant s'approcher d'elle car j'ai confiance et je sais qu'il va prendre délicatement ce qu'elle lui donne, une fois fait nous nous dirigeons vers l'enclos de pâture, Iris et Zeus en sentant approcher Sultan arrive vers lui en courant, je le libère et le laisse rejoindre ces amis, chacun leur tour font une ruade avant afin de se saluer je suppose.

Je reste a les regarder quelques minutes avant de décider qu'il est l'heure du petit déjeuné pour nous deux, arriver à la maison je dépose ma princesse dans son parc qui se trouve dans la salle, je peux la voir de la cuisine car elle est ouverte sur la salle à manger.

En pleine préparation de mes crêpes et concentré je dois dire, j'entends ma fille qui s'agite et qui émet des cris, étonné je me retourne et je vois mon équipe au grand complet dans ma maison, un grand sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres en voyant ma puce dans les bras de son tonton Jasper, elle lui sourit pendant qu'il lui parle. Angi vient alors me prendre dans ses bras afin de faire un gros câlin à sa façon.

-Comment vas-tu ma belle ? Me demande t' elle

-Ça va merci ET TOI ?

-super bien maintenant que l'équipe est réunie et que je vais pouvoir profiter de ma filleule. Rigola t' elle

-Je vois cela, contente de vous avoir ici !

Emmett s'avance alors vers moi, pousse pour rigoler Angela et me prend dans ses bras afin de me dire bonjour.

-Tu nous a manqué ma belle tu sais. Me dit il.

-Tout comme vous vous m'avez manqué ! Lui répondis-je.

Il renforce sa poigne, afin de me garder auprès de lui un peu plus longtemps, au bout de quelques minutes et entendant les gazouillis de ma fille je me détache de lui et me retourne vers le dernier membre de l'équipe et mon ami.

Jasper se dirige vers moi avec toujours dans ses bras ma fille, la tenant avec son bras gauche il ouvre le droit afin que je m'y engouffre, ce que je m'empresse de faire et me retrouve dans l'étau de ses bras et enroule mes bras autour de son buste. Il ressert son étreinte afin de nous tenir fort contre lui chacune d'un coté.

-Comme cela m'a manqué d'avoir deux belles filles dans mes bras ! Se vante t' il.

-Normal elles se cachaient ici. Lui répondit Angi.

Ce qui cause un grand fou rire de la part de tout le monde et cela détend l'ambiance, je me défait du câlin et me dirige vers ma cuisine, mais avant Emmett me dit :

-Eh bosse, on a le droit nous aussi à ses super crêpes qui sent bien bon ?

-Je ne sais pas, Eli on lui en laisse ?

Je regarde ma fille et vois qu'elle regarde tout en plissant ses beaux petits yeux vers Emmett, qui lui d'ailleurs fait les yeux doux à celle-ci, je tente de garder mon calme devant la scène, même si l'envie de rire est plus que présente.

-Em ! corruption d'une petite fille peut t'attirer de graves ennuis. Lui dis-je.

-Quoi ! mais je n' oserais jamais voyons cet agent miniature est bien trop dangereuse pour tenter quoique ce soit. Me répond Emmett.

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour éclater de rire devant sa tentative de rattrapage, les autres nous ont suivis aussi, même ma puce rigole, voilà comment j'aime mes matins et journées auprès d'eux toujours pleine de vie.

-C'est bon je t'en fait aussi, comme ci j'allais te laisser mourir de faim, ventre sur patte, Angi, Jasper vous en voulez aussi ?

-Merci je veux bien miss. Me répondit mon amie.

-On a pas eu le temps pour un bon petit déjeuner alors je ne dit pas non à ce que tu peux nous offrir Izzie . M'explique Jasper.

-Ok alors va pour un déjeuner copieux pour vous tous, par contre vous mettez tout sur la table, chacun son boulot. Leur dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Ils se dirigent tous vers ma cuisine, ouvrent les placards afin de trouver tout ce dont ils ont besoin, Eli les regarde faire de sa chaise haute tout en buvant sont biberon de chocolat, le silence qui m'entourait avant est vite remplacé par les voix de mes amis et je peux vous dire ce cela donne une cacophonie mais je ne les ferait taire pour rien au monde, ils savent me redonner le sourire.

Une fois mes crêpes finis et le tout dévoré par tout le monde sous les bavardages et pitreries de Emmett et Eli, oui oui ma fille en sa présence devient apparemment un vrai petit démon, je sens que l'on ne va pas s'ennuyer avec eux deux, note à moi même ne jamais les laisser ensemble ces deux là ou sinon je crains le pire et aux regards de mes deux autres acolytes ils pensent la même chose.

Après ce déjeuné copieux je leur propose une balade au sein du ranch, afin de leur montrer les nouveaux pensionnaire et aussi les anciens qu'ils connaissent déjà bien entendu. Ma fille a élu domicile dans les bras de son tonton Jasper qui ne s'en plain pas pour autant, arrivé à mi-chemin entre l'enclos et la maison nous entendons le bruit de sabot arriver au galop, en regardant bien ce sont mes trois compères qui nous ont repérés, même si ils connaissent mon équipe, ils évitent, se laissent caresser mais rien de plus, seulement Jasper eut le droit à une approche d'Iris car la jument a repéré sa petite camarade de jeux dans les bras de celui-ci, il hésite en la voyant venir, mais ne la craint pas pour autant, la surprise ne fut que plus drôle à lire sur leur visage en voyant Iris chatouiller avec son museau ma princesse.

Pour ma part je caresse les crinières des deux autres chevaux qui se sont placés à mes côtés et rassure mon ami.

-Elle a découvert ce matin que sa petite maîtresse est chatouilleuse et du coup elle prend un malin plaisir à le faire et j'avoue que la jeune demoiselle a l' air d' adorer ça, vu ses grands éclats de rire. Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils sourirent eux aussi face à cette scène pleine de joie et d'amour entre Iris et Eli.

Peu de temps après j'entends le bruit de deux véhicules, le premier un gros 4X4 noir, C.I.A à n'en pas douter, le deuxième plus modeste celui de mon ami et Texas ranger Jacob.

-Toujours aussi discret les agents de la C.I.A . Nous dis Angi.

-Que veux-tu c'est leur habitude le tape à l'œil. Répond Jasper.

-Mettez vos commentaires de côté car nous allons collaborer pendant quelques temps et autant que l'ambiance et l'entente soit la meilleure possible, s'il vous plaît, cela ne me réjouit pas plus mais je vais faire avec pour le bien de l'enquête.

Après leur avoir dis cela, mon regard se tourne vers les agents Andrews et Matis qui avance vers nous, étant à l'intérieur de l'enclos, comme la veille, les chevaux se placèrent près de nous, nous protégeant, Iris plaçant sa tête devant Eli afin de la cacher à leur vue, pendant que Sultan se place un peu en avant de moi et Zeus à mes côtés. Je vois que mes amis ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe alors je leur explique.

-Ils ne connaissent pas ses personnes et n'ont pas confiance alors ils nous protège instinctivement, ils l'ont déjà fait hier.

-C'est étonnant mais rassurant je dois dire. Me dit Jasper qui était inquiet pour ma fille.

-Pose là au sol tu vas voir !

Il s'exécute et la pose en se reculant pour voir ce qu'il se passe et là presque instinctivement les chevaux échange leur place Iris vient prendre la place de Zeus qui lui se place en avant de moi, quant à Sultan lui il place ma puce entre ses antérieurs, exactement comme la veille.

-Wouah ! Formidable, tu fais un travail prodigieux Izzie. Me dit Emmett.

-Le mérite ne me revient qu'à moitié car là je n'y suis pour rien, je les ai dressé mais jamais pour protéger l'homme, juste l'écouter et reproduire ce qu'il demande, ils le font d'eux mêmes et pour Eli cela me rassure.

-C'est leur façon de vous remercier toute les deux pour l'amour que vous leur dit Angi.

-Peut être je ne sais pas mais même sans cela j'aime mes chevaux peut importe ce qu'ils font.

-On en a jamais douté ma belle. Répond Jacob en arrivant près de nous.

Je lui souris, il connaît lui aussi mon amour pour ses animaux, puis il reprend sa phrase.

-Je vois que l'équipe de choc est arrivé.

-Eh oui que veux tu on lui manquait trop. Plaisante Emmett.

Les deux autres agents viennent de nous rejoindre.

-Bonjour agent Carter, toujours aussi surprenant leur réaction. M'explique l'agent Andrews.

-Bonjour à vous aussi agent Matis et agent Andrews, ils finiront par s'habituer à vous enfin peut être, je vous présente mon équipe, agent Angela Pax notre analyste, agent Emmett Cullen comportementaliste et pour finir agent Jasper Withlock notre expert en psychologie et mon second.

-Bien le bonjour à vous et merci d'accepter de nous aider dans notre enquête, je suis l'agent Stéphane Andrews et voici mon équipier l'agent Luc Matis.

-Bonjour ! Répondirent ensemble mes amis.

-Avez-vous le dossier ? Leur dis-je.

L'agent Mathis sort de sa sacoche un gros dossier noir, me le tend afin que nous prenions connaissance de leur investigation durant l'enquête.

-Merci ! Allons sur la terrasse pour parler plus tranquillement et que je ramène ma fille en même temps auprès de Maria et prépare un bon café histoire d'être en forme.

Une fois arrivé près de la maison, je montre la table sur la terrasse afin que tout le monde s'installe le temps d'emmener ma puce à l'intérieur, où il fait d'ailleurs meilleur, nous ne sommes qu'en fin de matinée, en regardant l'horloge je vois qu'il est 11h00, encore une journée chaude en vue apparemment.

Le café finit de couler je le dépose dans le plateau avec les tasses, le lait et le sucre. Je sors sur la terrasse et le pose sur la table.

On peut sentir que l'ambiance n'est plus aussi euphorique que tout à l'heure, maintenant le sérieux a repris ces droits sur nous tous, cela m'a manqué malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, tant d'année a aider les autres marques vite, ce métier m'a apporté beaucoup mine de rien et il est une grande partie de moi que je ne peux renier.

Je regarde chaque personne et prend la parole.

-Bien messieurs, je vous laisse nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez besoin de nous avec précision et qu'elle est cette enquête sur laquelle vous nous demandez de l'aide !

-Ok ! Tout d'abord nous faisons appel à vous car votre réputation et votre taux de réussite sont impressionnant, notre supérieur est lui même celui qui nous a envoyé vers vous.

-C'est assez flatteur agent Mathews, mais nous ne faisons que notre travail, parfois un peu trop passionnément, mais rien de moins que ce que chaque agent fait, peu importe l'unité.Répondis-je.

-Je comprends, même nous comprenons cela et c'est cette détermination qui nous a fait nous diriger vers vous, pour nous aider à résoudre l'affaire de « l'as de cœur », il a trop longtemps sévit ainsi que fait de trop nombreuse victime malheureusement.

-J'ai entendu parler de cette affaire il n'y a pas longtemps, vous n'avez apparemment toujours aucune idée de l'identité, ni du faite que ce soit un homme ou une femme, le coupable. Nous dit Angela.

-Effectivement, à chaque fois qu'un indice semble nous mettre sur la voie il s'avère que nous finissons par faire fausse route, il est très doué pour se cacher et déjouer nos tentatives, aucune empreinte n'a jamais été retrouvé sur une scène de crime, donc pour un profilage cela reste compliqué pour nous.

-En même temps vous n'êtes pas former pour faire du profilage, c'est plus notre travail ça. Leur lance Jasper qui a toujours été le plus réticent à collaborer avec la C.I.A.

-Tout à fait agent Withlock, chacun son rôle, nous sommes conscient de l'animosité que nos deux agences éprouvent, croyez-moi rien n'est facile pour nous, mais pour pouvoir enfin mettre cet individu derrière les barreaux nous ferons de notre mieux afin que la collaboration ce passe pour le mieux. Nous dit l'agent Mathis avec un sourire afin de tenter de calmer les choses.

-Va alors falloir du temps pour cela, car la dernière fois l'autre équipe n'a pas été très coopérante et on a perdu beaucoup de temps. Lance Emmett resté silencieux jusque là.

Je ne peux que comprendre leur réticence à cette collaboration, la dernière en date a failli finir en fiasco total, mais surtout en tuerie pour nos deux équipes, les agents de la C.I.A ne nous donnaient pas les informations en temps en heure ce qui a valu du retard dans le profilage de l'individu, ainsi que des victimes peut-être évitées enfin cela nous ne le sauront jamais et je suis comme eux pas prêt de permettre que cela se reproduise.

-Nous avons eu vent de cette médiocre collaboration de nos services, nous ne ferons pas la même chose, nous sommes prêt à vous laisser diriger l'enquête, sous condition d'être tenu au courant de l'avancé, pour vous prouvez notre bonne foi.

Dire que nous sommes surpris est un euphémisme, en dirigeant mon regard vers mon équipe je vois qu'ils pensent comme moi, il est rare qu'ils abandonnent une affaire si facilement.

-Au moins nous pensons pareil quand à la résolution de cette enquête, c'est déjà un gros avantage, il serait effectivement plus simple qu'on est l'affaire en main, je pense que mon équipe est d'accord quand à une possible collaboration ainsi qu'une aide dans l'enquête.

Chacun d'entre eux fait un signe de tête pour confirmer mes paroles, ensuite les agents nous font part de l'enquête qui n'est pas très réjouissante d'ailleurs, il s'avère que l'individu s'en prenne a des hommes en couple depuis de nombreuses années, il les espionnent un certains moment puis passe à l'action, il est assez méticuleux il ne poignarde qu'une fois sa victime et cela en plein cœur autant dire que cela leur est fatal, il agit toujours de nuit. Cela annonce une enquête assez compliquée, mais nous ferons de notre mieux afin de réussir à stopper cette personne, après nous avoir bien expliqué de vive voix les tenant et aboutissant de celle-ci, soit au bout de trois heures ils sont repartis afin de prévenir leur supérieur que nous acceptons et reprenons l'enquête en main.

Comme a chaque enquête nous reprenons nos quartiers soit un bâtiment à l'arrière de ma demeure, nous l'avons aménagé il y' a maintenant quatre ans afin de pouvoir travailler d'ici et non dans des bureaux en plein centre ville, comme la plupart des autres agences, l'avantage de l'ancienneté et surtout des résultats de réussite que nous avons acquis au fil des ans, autant vous dire que cela a donné pas mal d'heures bloqués au bureau, mais autant de malfrats et assassins en prison.

Le bâtiment comprend cinq pièces dont une plus grande que les autres, la salle de réunion ou nous faisons le point sur les indices et avancé que nous avons sur l'enquête, quatre bureaux, un chacun pour pouvoir avoir un espace bien à nous, pour ma part pouvoir recevoir mes supérieur ou parents de victimes, pour mes collègues eux réfléchir au calme, seul le bureau à Angela est un peu plus poussé, il contient pas moins de quatre ordinateurs afin qu'elle puisse effectuer ses propres recherches sur les éléments des dossiers ou trouver des renseignements sur des personnes attenante a l'affaire en cous par exemple.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde**

Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2013 ainsi qu'une bonne santé et surtout tout plein de succès pour vos histoires

je ne poste pas un nouveau chapitre ce soir, si tout va bien il sera posté demain ou mercredi au plus tard ;)

J'aurais besoin de votre aide

Je recherche un traducteur ou une traductice en anglais afin de traduire mon prochain roman qui est actuellement en Français.

Si vous connaissez quelqu'un ou vous même interessé faites le moi savoir.

Merci d'avance a vous tous

/

**Hi everyone**

First of all I wish you all a happy new year 2013 and good health and especially full of success for your stories

I do not post a new chapter tonight, hopefully it will be posted tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest;)

I need your help

I am looking for a translator to translate into English my next novel, which is currently in French.

If you know someone or yourself interested let me know.

Thank you in advance to all of you


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou tout le monde**_

Tout d'abord désolé pour l'attente de ce nouveau chapitre.

J'espére qu'il vous plaira, l'affaire commence a avancer.

Laisser moi des commentaires afin de me donner vos avis

Bisous et bonne lecture

_**CHAPITRE TROIS:**_

En entrant nous nous dirigeons tous en salle de réunion afin de mettre à plat tout ce que nous savons de ce dossier, chacun connaît ce qu'il doit faire, seule Angi part dans son bureau afin de pouvoir récolter encore plus d'information sur l'affaire, autant dire que nous ne la reverrons pas avant au moins deux heures, connaissant sa minutie dans ses recherches.

Emmett lui approche le tableau afin d'y écrire chaque avancé ou indice de l'enquête, ce qui s'avère très pratique afin de mettre à vue chaque petit détail qui peut sur papier passer inaperçu.

Jasper et moi fouillons le dossier afin d'énumérer à Emmett ce qu'il doit inscrire sur le tableau, à deux cela va plus vite même si Jasper est très doué et peux le faire seul.

Je tends à Emmett les photos des six victimes, il les accroches en ligne afin de pouvoir écrire sous chacune d'entre elle les infos la concernant.

-Victime n°1: Thomas Smith 30 ans architecte depuis 10 ans, tué un samedi soir chez lui pendant que sa femme est sortie avec des amis à elle. Dis-je à mon équipier.

-Victime n°2: Max Allans 30 ans médecin depuis 8 ans à son compte, tué un vendredi soir à la sortie de son cabinet. Nous dit Jasper.

-Victime n°3: Stephane Marks 30 ans professeur de Maths depuis 8 ans, tué un samedi soir près d'un bar où il réside et où il fêtait son anniversaire.

-Victime n°4: Patrick Corvel 30 ans responsable d'un magasin de sport depuis 5ans, tué un dimanche soir dans l'enceinte de son magasin.

-Victime n°5: Mattieu O Connell 30ans directeur d'un garage de voiture depuis 6ans, tué un vendredi soir dans sa voiture.

-Victime n°6: Alexandre David 30 ans Orthopédiste depuis 9ans, tué en rentrant chez lui. Fini Jasper.

Un beau panel de victime de tout métier confondu apparemment, j' appuis sur un bouton afin d'être en vidéo conférence avec mon analyste, son visage apparaît sur l'écran et nous pouvons commencer à parler.

-Angi qu'as tu trouvé alors sur cette enquête ? Lui dis-je.

-Par rapport au dossier informatique de la C.I.A pas grand chose comme il nous l'on dit, il n'ont pas réussi à obtenir d'empreinte. J'ai téléchargé le dossier afin de pouvoir l'avoir sous la main si besoin est.

-Ok ! tu as bien fait, nous nous venons de finir une partie du tableau, l'identité des victime, leur âge et métier, que peux tu nous dire de plus sur eux toi ? Demande Emmett.

-Après avoir lancé une recherche sur eux j'ai obtenu leur date de naissance, chose qui n'est pas indiqué dans le dossier ainsi que leur ville natale.

-As-tu trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?

Après quelques seconde de recherche elle me répondit.

-Aucune date de naissance n'est identique même si ils ont tous le même âge. Pareil pour leur ville natale, ils sont tous nés près de Californie, mais de ville différente.

-D'accord bon alors pour l'instant nous savons qu'il s'attaque à des hommes aillant trente ans.

-Nous pouvons penser pour l'instant qu'il peut avoir eu un incident à cet âge ou alors qu'il a eu une altercation avec un homme, peut-être son père ou un autre homme de sa famille qui avait la trentaine à ce moment là. Nous explique Emmett.

-Oui il a du subir un choc et le fait payer maintenant à ses victimes. Confirme Jasper.

-Ma belle cherche du coté des victimes si ils n'ont pas eu de soucis plus jeune. Lui dis-je.

-Même si cela peut nous égarer, regarde aussi si enfant ils n'ont pas été adopté, on ne sait jamais. Interpelle Emmett.

-Oui cela peut être une bonne piste aussi, si leur tuteur leur a fait subir des actes ou leurs a fait des actes douteux, il peut vouloir se venger. Explique Jasper.

-Je vérifie tout cela rapidement et vous tiens au courant vite. Nous précise t' elle.

Voilà pourquoi j'apprécie mon équipe, ils sont tous efficace rapidement, la pression ne leur fait pas peur bien au contraire, toujours volontaire malgré l'heure.

Je regarde le tableau afin d'examiner moi aussi celui-ci, ils sont tous d'origine Américaine et ils ont trente ans, pour le reste rien n'est identique, ni la couleur de cheveux, ni la taille ou le métier, certes ils ont de grande responsabilité mais aucun n'a de correspondance. Bref encore pas mal d'information en attente d'être découverte afin d'avancer plus vite. Je fais confiance à notre analyste en chef pour nous dénicher de nouvelles infos.

-Bon maintenant que le tableau est fait et que Angi creuse un peu plus dans leur passé qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Pour l'instant trop d'infos en suspens pour pouvoir faire un profil exact, mais je pense qu'effectivement il a du vivre quelque chose plus jeune qui le mène à ses actions actuelles. M'explique Jasper.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec lui, mais un élément a du être le déclencheur pour qu'il ne le fasse que maintenant, il nous faut trouver cet élément et nous avancerons plus vite.

J'acquiesce au propos de Emmett, je sors de la salle de réunion et me dirige vers mon bureau.

En entrant dans celui-ci, j'avance vers mon fauteuil et m'assied, je tourne le regard vers ma fenêtre d'où je peux admirer mes chevaux dans leur pâture, rien de mieux pour m'apaiser et m'aider à faire le point tranquillement, lors de la construction de cet édifice c'est le seul impératif que j'ai demander, je veux toujours avoir un œil sur eux, rien que de les regarder trotter me détend.

Un coup à la porte me sort de ma contemplation.

-Entrez !

Mon ami et parrain de ma fille entre alors dans mon bureau accompagné de ma puce. En me voyant elle me sourie et me tend ses petits bras, je m'empresse de la prendre contre moi, je prend une grande dose de son parfum de bébé, je sens que cela va être difficile la séparation pour toute les deux, elle s' agrippe fort à mon cou.

Je tente un regard vers Jacob et m' aperçoit qu'il a un grand sourire au lèvres en nous voyant faire toute les deux, elle est la plus grande part de mon défunt mari, mais surtout celle pour qui je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter, je suis heureuse qu'elle puisse grandir ici dans notre Ranch, construit en grande partie par son père, un environnement sain.

Jacob ressent mon changement de sentiment et pose sa main sur mon épaule afin de me montrer qu'il est là pour moi et qu'il me comprend.

-Ca va allé ? Me demande t' il.

-Je vais bien rassure toi, un petit coup de blues, ça m'arrive de temps en temps.

-Pense tu être réellement prête à reprendre du service ? Je sais que tu es forte et qu'avec ton métier tu en as vue de belle, mais je ne voudrais pas avoir à te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

-Je le suis, prête, je reste un être humain et parfois j'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'il ne rentreras pas le soir, ou que je ne le verrais pas débouler dans mon bureau pour une affaire, presque un an que cela c'est passé, mais jamais je ne pourrais faire totalement mon deuil, lorsque je vois ma puce, notre plus belle réussite, il sera toujours parmi nous, j'ai encore besoin de temps pour cela, mais mon travail est une grande partie de moi et sans cela je ne fais que ressasser le passé, j'ai fais une promesse à Marc et je compte bien la tenir.

Tout en disant cela je me suis assise avec ma fille toujours accroché à moi, continuant notre moment câlin, je lui caresse ses longs cheveux châtains, sa tête posée sur mon buste se fait lourde, signe que ma princesse s'endort, je souris en lui déposant un bisou sur son front.

-Veux-tu que je la ramène ?

-Non je te remercie, je vais la garder avec moi pour l'instant et ton ami as-tu eu des nouvelles ? Dis-je à voix basse.

-Je comprend ma belle, oui je l'ai contacté hier il aimerait te rencontrer, je lui ai que demain matin tu devais aller en ville faire tes achats, donc Edward t'attendra si cela te convient bien sur dans le café en face de la boulangerie.

-Pas de soucis pour ma part, tu as bien fait, au moins si il est suivit cela ne fera pas suspect, je tacherais de l'approcher comme-ci de rien était, le temps d'évaluer la situation.

-Ton côté professionnel m'étonneras toujours Isabelle !

-Que veux-tu c'est une question d' habitude à force. Lui souris-je.

-Une habitude pas toujours bonne pour nous. Rigole t' il.

Je souris à sa réponse et me tourne afin de regarder à travers la fenêtre pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Je sais que mon travail m'aide parfois à pouvoir cacher mes ressentis, lors de notre formation pour ce service et surtout cette spécificité, on nous apprend a être résistant à la souffrance humaine, l' empathie est un sentiment que nous ne devons pas ou peu ressentir pour nos victimes ou leur famille afin de nous préserver psychologiquement mais une fois sur le terrain c'est autre chose, il nous arrive de voir des scènes de crime plutôt violentes, il vaut mieux être préparé à anticiper ce qui nous attend à chaque moment, les débuts sont toujours dur n'importe quel agent vous le dira, mais si vous êtes fort mentalement alors vous trouvez le moyen de vous protéger.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure Jacob prend congé et me laisse avec ma fille, non sans me dire de l'appeler après le rendez-vous avec son ami.

Je décide moi aussi de donner congé à mon équipe et nous rentrons tous nous reposer pour être en forme.

Emmett toujours fidèle à lui-même nous fait part de ses plus belles blagues, nous l'écoutons attentivement, habitué aussi, mais il sait nous faire décompresser avant d'attaquer une affaire qui s'annonce assez compliquée.

Le repas est un moment hilarant, Jasper et Emmett ont voulu nous faire le dîner et l'état de ma cuisine en dit long, une simple pizza fait maison a donné un plan de travail en pagaille, de la sauce tomate sur le visage d'Emmett et deux bonhommes de neige suite à la farine qui se situe plus sur leur corps que sur la pâte, autant vous avouer qu'avec Angi nous avons mal au ventre à force de rire de leurs bêtises, malgré tout nous l'avons mangé et plutôt bonne pour leur première, ils ont moins rit au moment ou je leur ai annoncé qu'ils avaient intérêt à me rendre ma cuisine dans l'état qu'elle était quand ils s'en sont emparé.

Vers vingt trois heures je leur ai indiqué leurs chambres, même si ils connaissent tous les lieux parfaitement et nous sommes tous partis nous reposer. Ma puce m'a réveillé dans la nuit suite à un cauchemar, je l'ai alors amené avec moi dans ma chambre pour qu'elle ne réveille pas tout le monde, elle s'est vite rendormie blottie dans mes bras, tenant fermement mon tee-shirt, comme ci elle ne voulait pas que je l'abandonne, je lui embrasse sa jolie tête pour chasser ses mauvais rêves et pose ma tête sur mon oreiller, le sommeil m'emporte tout aussi vite que pour Eli.

Je sens comme une plume qui me chatouille le nez et décide d'ouvrir les yeux afin de voir ce qui en est la cause, je vois alors une adorable petite bouille qui me sourit, ce que j'ai pris pour une plume est en faite ses petits doigts qui caressent ma joue afin je suppose de me réveiller, je lui souris aussi et lui fait pleins de gros bisous sur ses joues, elle éclate de rire sous mes assauts, nous continuons notre moment câlin un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de ma princesse se manifeste, je décide alors qu'il est temps d'aller préparer le déjeuner de tout le monde afin d'éviter le carnage d'hier créer par mes deux amis.

Au menu pancakes fait maison, tartines grillées, œufs brouillés et café à volonté, bref de quoi convenir à tout le monde, je pense que la bonne odeur à dû réveiller les affamés car ils entrent tout les trois dans la cuisine, m'embrasse et se place autour de la table pour dévorer ce petit déjeuner. Une fois fini et tout rangé je les laisse aller se doucher afin de pouvoir comme chaque matin m'occuper de mes chevaux, un rituel auquel je ne déroge pas et de faire la liste de se qu'il me faut, je confie donc Eli à Maria, elle est présente pour s'occuper de la maison, mais c'est surtout une femme que je connais depuis de nombreuses années et je la considère maintenant comme une grande tante dû à son vieille âge, elle a toujours de bon conseil a donner et le plus est qu'elle a une adoration pour ma princesse et celle-ci lui rend bien d'ailleurs, je peux donc partir l'esprit tranquille.

Je prends la direction des box de mes protégés, je les entends s'agiter à mon arrivée près d'eux, comme à mon habitude je les emmènes un par un dans l'enclos pour qu'ils puissent se dégourdir les pattes, une fois fait je change leur litières et en profite pour vérifier ce qu'il reste de foin et de graine, je vais ensuite dans une pièce attenante qui contient tout ce qui est nécessaire à leurs soins ainsi qu'une table qui sert de bureau, je m'y installe afin de faire ma liste et y note:

« graine, foin, tapis de selle pour Iris,vaccin »

Après avoir fait le tour de tout ce qu'il me faut, je retourne à la maison pour me doucher et pour prévenir de mon départ en ville pour faire mes achats.

La ville ne se trouve pas très loin du ranch, une petite demi-heure en voiture, arrivée à son entrée on peut apercevoir les gens s'activer à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur des magasins, je me dirige vers la rue principale ou se trouve les boutiques qui m' intéressent, je stop mon pick-up Dodge noir devant le magasin spécialisé pour les chevaux, tout en descendant du véhicule je regarde discrètement vers le café pour éventuellement repérer des gens suspects suite à la présence d'Edward, l'ami et indic d' Jacob, à première vue personne mais je n'en reste pas moins sur mes gardes.

Je donne ma liste à Maxime, le patron du magasin, une personne sympathique, il la prend et se dirige à l'arrière afin de me rapporter ce qu'il me faut, cinq minutes après il revient avec mes articles qu'il dépose sur le comptoir pour certain et au sol pour les sacs de graines et le foin.

-Cela faisait un petit moment que je ne t'avais pas vue Isabelle! Me dit Maxime

-Je te manquais Maxime?

-Une cliente comme toi toujours, même si Paul est très sympa.

-C'est bien pour cela que je lui confie cette tache. Lui dis-je en sortant.

Je charge le tout dans la benne de mon pick-up avant d'aller me désaltérer au café. Tout en me dirigeant vers l'établissement je jette des coups d' œil discrets un peu partout afin de repérer d'éventuels personnes suspectes, personne pour l'instant mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me méfier, je rentre et me dirige vers le bar, commande un grand verre d'eau et un grand café crème, le barman me donne mon verre d'eau et me précise qu'il m'apporte mon crème une fois prêt, je le remercie et décide d'aller normalement me trouver une table, je repère Edward suite à la description de Jacob, grand, cheveux court brun, une carrure imposante mais tout en muscle mais surtout un tee shirt rouge signe distinctif établi pour le reconnaître, j'ai déjà mon plan en tête, je me dirige vers lui, mais pour les autres ils pensent que je me dirige à celle qui se situe derrière lui, arrivé à sa hauteur je fais mine de me prendre les pieds dans une chaise et renverse mon verre sur la table ou il se trouve et par la même occasion dans son café.

-Oh ! je suis sincèrement navré. Lui dis-je tout en faisant semblant d'être horrifié.

Heureusement pour moi et mon plan de rencontre il le comprend et continue dans mon sens.

-Ne vous en faites pas ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est que de l'eau, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal au moins ?

-Non non merci juste mon égo qui en pris un coup, rassurez-vous, laissez-moi vous offrir un café afin de vous remplacer celui gâché avec mon eau!

-Ne vous sentez pas obligé, je serais moins énervé grâce à vous.

-J'insiste, peut-être autre chose si vous préféré, je me sentirais mieux après.

-Bien alors un autre café malgré tout mais seulement si vous m'accompagnez.

Il a bien compris et me donne à son tour une raison de m'asseoir à ses cotés, j'acquiesce et m'installe à sa table. Lorsque le serveur arrive je lui demande un autre café, aillant vu la scène il sourit et me dit qu'il me le ramène rapidement.

-Encore une fois désolé, mais je ne voulais pas éveiller les soupçons et une fille maladroite est un alibi infaillible. Lui dis-je tout bas.

-Il ne m'avait pas menti en me disant que tu trouverais un moyen, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu m'as rafraîchis au moins.

-Heureuse d'avoir pu être utile.

Le serveur pose son café et repart tranquillement, une chance peu de monde se trouve dans la salle, ça va être plus simple pour parler.

J'en profite pour aller directement au but, savoir dans quoi je risque de m'engager.

-Bien alors Jacob a dû te dire que j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus afin de décider si oui ou non je vous aide, car je ne me lance pas à l'aveuglette.

-C'est normal, en faite il s'agit d'un réseau de combat illégal de boxe comme il te l'a dit, pour ma part je m'y suis retrouvé mêlé suite à un prêt pas rembourser à la mauvaise personne, ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment là pour ma décharge, c'est une connaissance qui me l'a fait rencontrer, si j'avais su, enfin bon maintenant pour le rembourser je dois participer à des combats et de préférence les gagner, je l'ai j'en suis sur déjà remboursé depuis longtemps mais c'est un milieu ressemblant à celui des mafieux, qu'il est difficile de quitter voir impossible, du moins pas vivant.

-D'accord, effectivement ta position n'est pas la meilleure, mais tu sais qu'être un indic peut te coûter chère si ils l'apprennent ?

-Oui j'en suis conscient, mais si cela peut aider à les démanteler alors j'aurais au moins aider à cela.

-Comment faire pour me permettre d'intégrer ce réseau ?

-En faite il recherche une combattante féminine, car l'ancienne est partie selon ses dires, je peut te recommander à lui, bizarrement il me fait confiance, donc je ne pense pas qu'il fasse des recherches.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, mon identité sera changer et créer par des pros il ne pourra jamais déceler le changement, tu dois être au courant de qui je suis je pense ?

-Effectivement votre réputation n'est plus à faire, mais n'as tu pas peur que l'on te reconnaisse ?

-Non car nos visages ne sont connus que de nos services, à l'extérieur nous sommes inconnus tant que l'on ne prononce pas nos noms, car à défaut de nos visages nos noms sont eux connus malheureusement.

-Pas faux, tu as pensé à tout à ce que je vois.

-Tout à fait, je n'ai pas le choix.

Nous finissons nos café en parlant de tout et de rien afin de continuer notre couverture, après une bonne demi-heure nous sortons après des salutations.

Je vais confirmer à Jacob ma collaboration discrète à son enquête, lorsque je l'aurais au téléphone.

Je remonte dans mon véhicule et prends la route en direction du ranch retrouver ma fille et mes amis.


End file.
